Daila's Sorrow
by Dominus Magnus
Summary: My first fanfic. It's about Daila and the tidal wave.


My first fanfic. It's rather short but hey it's my first one. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of it's characters or places

-

Juan looked out the window. It was a beautiful day in Daila. The fishing season had not been good, but they had still caught enough fish to last till next year. He went to the kitchen to check on his guest's dinner. When he walked into the kitchen, he paused for a moment to savor the delicious aromas he was greeted with. He walked over to the iron stove to check if it was done. It was a large salmon, cooked thoroughly and seasoned with the best herbs and spices available in the small seaside town. It was for a wealthy merchant from Madra who was staying at the little inn. Juan got out some china and silver wear and began setting up the meal. He set the food on a small tray along with one of their finest bottles of wine and a glass.

He carried the tray out to the lobby to the man. The man didn't say anything as Juan set down the food. "I will be outside if you need anything," Juan said, "or you can ask my wife."

Juan left the inn and sat on the steps leading to the porch. He leaned back, watching several seagulls flying overhead. He watched as they slowly soared in search of food. As he watched the seagulls seemed to stop searching and, screeching loudly, began flying away from the ocean.

Juan frowned; the seagulls never left the seaside, why now? He decided not to worry about it, and instead watched children playing with each other. He watched as they built sand castles on the nearby beach and played in the shallow water.

Juan noticed something shining in the sand. He went over to where it was, hoping that whatever it was, it was valuable. When he got closer he realized it was moving. It was a fish, the sun shining brightly off its scales. He picked it up, holding it tightly so it couldn't wriggle away. _"Why is this fish on the beach?" _he wondered. _"No matter. It is a good fish I will have it for dinner."_

He began walking back to the inn when he heard someone yell, "By the gods, look at the beach!" Juan turned back to the beach and saw what the person was yelling about. All over the beach fish were flailing around, trying to get back to the water. "The gods have blessed us!"

When the people heard the man's cry, they rushed onto the beach to get 'the gods' blessing'. They scurried around, grabbing at fish and chatting excitedly. Juan stood back. _"Why are the gods blessing us now?"_ he thought. _"Why didn't they give us these fish before?"_

Juan looked at the ocean. He could see a wave. It wasn't very large, and didn't look like a threat, other then that nothing was amiss.

At that time the wealthy man came running out, a look of sheer terror on his face, and yelled, "Get off the beach! That's a tidal wave!"

People stared at him, confusion evident on their faces. "What's a tidal wave?" one man yelled.

The wealthy man just yelled back, "Run! Just run!" He then turned and began running inland.

The confused people continued to mill about on the beach until a small child cried out, "Look at that wave!"

Juan looked up like everyone else. The small wave he had seen earlier was now towering at least twenty feet high, moving to crush them. The people saw this and began running inland screaming.

Juan stared open mouthed at the coming terror moments before joining the fleeing villagers.

As he left he glanced back at the ocean. The tidal wave was now nearly upon them. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

He could hear the wave hit destroying houses and killing anyone foolish enough to stay behind. When he was sure he was far enough away from the ocean, he turned to see the destruction.

Most of the village's buildings were still standing. He looked around trying to determine what was gone. His inn was still there, the mayor's house, the sanctum, the shops, and most of the houses. But then it hit him. The storage house was gone! All their food had been stored there. All their fish was gone.

As he walked back to town, Juan pondered how he could run his inn. People always came for his famous fish, but now the fish were gone, washed to who knows where by the wave. He walked into the inn, the water soaked boards groaning under his feet.

His wife was already there, checking to make sure everything was there. She looked up when Juan walked in. "What's wrong Juan?" she said. "You look so depressed."

"Dear, the storage house is destroyed, and the fish are gone." He said. "How will we make money? We can't make fish."

His wife frowned. "We should be thankful. This could have been a lot worse. We could have died."

"But without money we'll starve anyway." Juan grumbled.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." His wife smiled. "We could always put on a show."

N.B. I know you usually can't run from a tidal wave, but if I didn't do that they all would have died.


End file.
